User talk:Killerbreadbug72
Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! By the way, I've got 12 tires left from the old days in Rank 3. Want 'em? My MLN name's mathman97. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) OK, I sent the tires over. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :...and the other 27 I got from your Merchobot. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:57, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I have bad news and good news. First the bad news: I'm going to have to block you. Yes, you heard that right. I'm rank 5, and, as rank 5 is dependent on getting Pipes, Gypsum, and Loose Sparks, which can only be obtained from people with rank 5 modules. I'm deeply remorseful if you think that I'm being mean as I do this. Please forgive me. I'm not a very good friend. Now the good news: I'm starting a rank 12 walkthrough hosted on my userpage. Go have a look! [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 21:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) FYI: has been updated with images. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 02:14, 22 February 2009 (UTC) If the new messages trick is getting old, copy the following code into User:Killerbreadbug72/monaco.css: .hideme { display:none; } This completely hides the annoying user message. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Click my Race Track Module! My username is qaz5620. I NEED CLICKS LIKE FISH NEED WATER! Kiriluser 17:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I only have Race and Stunt Cars Rank 1-3, and I'm fresh out of clicks, I probably should take my offer down. FCC Rules So what are banned rules? Are they rules that will get us banned if we don't obey them, or are those ideas that were banned? Also, is Rule Ideas a place where we can suggest new rules? 04:49, 26 February 2009 (UTC) No, they are just kind of like examples of rules that we shouldn't follow. Trade I'll send you all three spear fragments for 17 Thornax. What do you think? 23:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I already Have the Agori Honor Badge Rank 5! I will give you thornax for some clicks on My Dino Bone Sticker Module! I have 25, and I will sell for 2 clicks per Thornax! You don't have your store opend so here's a trade, 300 clicks for 4 rough dimonds. My user name is coup101 andplese respond. If you want I'll rase it to 350. Thanks and they are for a friend. Sure! That would be great! What are the Clicks on though? I will give you the Diamonds after you give me the clicks. You posted on my talk how you wanted my dino fangs, so I am trading one on my page for 2 Space Fuel Cells. -uiuiuy- 00:31, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I'll settle for a Space Fuel Cell and 3 Solar Power Cells. Seems Fair to you? 01:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I don't really need a Dino Fang, but I will accept Dino Horns! I put a trade module up on my MLN Page. One Space fuel cell for 1 Dino Horn. how much will you give for a worn tuning fork? 17:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick Notice All trade offers for Killerbreadbug72 have been moved to a Subpage. User:Killerbreadbug72/Breadbugstore. Go there to see any new trade offers. Gave you 10 clicks. Con you mail the Thornax? uiuiuy 23:59, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Just make me your Friend Fisrt. I need to be a friend to mail. Did it. Send The Thornax. 00:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Sent. Got it. Thanks. 00:12, 27 February 2009 (UTC) How many clicks do you want for the Space Fuel Cell? MY NAME IS QAZ My shop Talk 19:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) What do you want for that Rough Diamond? 02:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I would Like 30 Clicks on my Dino "Excavation Module. How about 8 now, then 22 at 3:30 tomorrow? 02:46, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! I will set up a trade module for it. Hey, could we be friends now that we are the same rank? 02:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Stop the trade, I gave all the clicks, so send it to Casey, and he could mail it to me. 02:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Sure, but After I get all of the Gems I need. I only need 3 Rough Rubies, and 4 Rough Sapphires, but after that, sure! OK, Got the gem. I'll give you the other clicks tomorrow. 02:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) It's a Rank one, but I'll give you 15 clicks DEM. 22:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Could I have some clicks on my Dino Grazing Module (not an ambush!) for for 8 clicks on your DEM? 16:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) How many Rough Diamonds can I get for 50 clicks? 23:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Featured User If your goal is to become a featured user, you have to have the higher edit count than anyone else. Just for your information. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 04:54, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ah. I think 200 Edits in only a couple of weeks is pretty good still, and my 2,200 Overall Edits since September. Hello Hi, I'm new to this, so I just wanted to say hi! see ya later! My mln name is casey774. DEM Clicks Done. 10 clicks. Can you click my Desert "Adventure" Module? (It's an ambush.) Shadowmaster 00:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Um, I'd give you the clicks, but apparently I'm too late. When I went to your page, the DEM was gone. Sorry! Delta43 02:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Sig Apparently you're joining the rounded-corners revolution with User:Brandbest1, User:JediWinter, and me. ;) [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) And me! [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 02:32, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Please open up your shoutbox. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Rough Diamonds How many Rough Diamonds can I get for 40 Clicks? -uiuiuy- 01:48, 7 March 2009 (UTC) About 2-3. Foo What's with this "Foo" page? Are you turning into a vandal? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 22:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC)